Hooked on a Mad Man?
by Knightrunner
Summary: After Emma and Mary Margret are kidnapped by the Mad Hatter Emma finds herself attracted to the man who kidnapped them. Things are going well until Emma and Mary Margret are trapped in the Enchanted Forest. While there Emma meets Hook, a pirate who's charm may win Emma over, even if she tries not to fall for him. What happens when Hook comes to Storybrooke and meets Jefferson?


**Author's note: Hello peoples! I am alive, I haven't died or stopped writing. Anyways I just wanted to say that I have no idea how this will end. I'm just giving you chapter one, its nice and fluffy y'all should like it, however it gets kinda angsty later on so it won't stay fluffy, not the whole time anyways. There will be more fluff however.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. I wish I owned Jefferson tho**

Emma smiled to herself as she knocked on a wooden door. She waited for a minute until she heard something around the back of the house. Slowly she pulled out her gun and carefully walked down the steps and around the mansion. She quickly turned the corner to find herself looking at a shirtless Jefferson, who was chopping firewood. He was dirty and covered in sweat, but incredibly fit. Emma would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn't turned on. Quietly holstering her gun she walked up to him, being sure to stay out of the way of the ax. Clearing her throat she spoke up "Jefferson."

Slightly started by her sudden presence he dropped the ax into a piece of wood, causing the cut to be lopsided. Cringing at the slice to be so bad he sighed and dropped the ax on the ground, the blade still lodged into the wood. He turned to look at Emma and smiled "Sherriff Swan, it's good to see you again."

Emma nodded a greeting "Uh yea," she paused for a moment, not noticing her eyes studying Jefferson's toned muscles.

Jefferson noticed her wandering eyes and chuckled. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. Emma's eyes snapped up to look at Jefferson's eyes, a blush covering her cheeks. "I assume you have a reason for stopping by." he said, though it was more a question.

Emma nodded "Yes I do in fact. I want to get to know you a bit better, you kidnapping me wasn't exactly a good way to start off."

Jefferson smirked slightly, not just because the town Sherriff was nervous, but because she actually wanted to spend time with him after kidnapping her. "Sherriff Swan,"

"Emma, you can call me Emma." she cut in, not interested in being called Sherriff Swan constantly.

Jefferson nodded in acknowledgment "Emma then, correct me if I'm wrong on this but are you asking me out on a date?"

Emma took a moment before saying "Uhh yea, I am."

Jefferson smiled, taking a step closer to her he noticed the blush that had faded slightly return again "I'd love to. Meet me at Granny's Diner at 8:00?"

Emma nodded "Sounds like a plan." she said, before giving him a smile and walking back to her car.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Emma and Jefferson went on a number of dates. Each time they grew closer and closer, to the point that Emma was noticing that the small attraction she'd felt when he kidnapped her had grown quite a lot. Unsure of what to think about that she went to talk to the one person she could talk to about relationships, Mary Margret.

Emma sat at the counter in the place she shared with Mary Margret, idly stirring the whipped cream and cinnamon into her hot chocolate. Mary Margret stood on the other side of the counter, fixing herself some hot chocolate as well. "So what did you need to talk about?" she asked.

Emma took a sip of the hot drink then said "I think I like Jefferson."

Mary Margret smiled at her "Isn't that a good thing? You could use some more friends."

Ignoring the comment about her being a loner Emma responded "I'm not really sure. He did kidnap both of us, I'm just not sure if I should trust him. I mean he's a nice guy, I think he's just really lonely honestly but he's still done things that I'm not sure I should forgive him for."

Mary Margret nodded, tapping the spoon she'd been stirring her drink with on the side of her cup and taking a sip of it. "I think you should give him a chance. If you're right, and he is lonely then I think it would do you both some good to spend time together."

Emma nodded, thinking it over. He hadn't caused any problems since kidnapping the two of them, but sometimes his anger flares up and that's what Emma's worried about. If he completely loses his head what would happen? Sighing she set the mug on the counter "I'm gonna keep on seeing him, for now at least. If you're right then I shouldn't have any reason to avoid him." She picked up her purse from the counter "Now, I've got a date to get to." she said, smiling at her friend before walking out the door.

* * *

Emma shivered slightly as she stood on the dock, looking out at the water while waiting for Jefferson to arrive. She was wishing it wasn't so cold out by the water so when Jefferson walked up behind her silently wrapping his arms around her waist she was glad for the warmth. She leaned against his chest, a smile appearing on her face. "Hey there beautiful." he greeted her.

Tilting her head so she could see him she smiled "Hey. You're late."

Jefferson chuckled "Sorry about that, I had to pay Grace a visit."

Emma nodded, understanding his reasoning, even if Grace doesn't know he's her father. "It's fine, I was just enjoying the view. The cold not so much though."

Jefferson smirked and turned her around, so she's facing him, "Let me help with that." he said before gently kissing her lips. Emma immediately felt her face warming up, more likely from the blush. Instinctively she kissed back. It was a gentle kiss, but it was enough that Emma knew she wouldn't be leaving him. They drew away from each other, but Jefferson still had his arms around Emma. He smiled at her and said "Come on, let's go get dinner."

* * *

A week later Jefferson went missing, no one knows where he went but he was gone. Emma was constantly worried about him, maybe she shouldn't have trusted him. Regardless it's too late for second thoughts. Now she has a missing person to find, a hole inside her that needs to be filled.

**Author's note: Ik ik that last part was tiny. It was just a tiny little thing that i needed to add so yea. tada! hope y'all liked the first chapter!**


End file.
